Coming Home to Her
by Whammy
Summary: Santana has an awful day at work and only Brittany can fix it. Brittana fluff.


Disclaimer- I still don't own Glee… working on it though.

Santana Lopez had a long day at work. First, she dropped her phone when she got out of her car, and of course, it broke. Then, her secretary announced that he had found another better-paying job and was giving his two weeks' notice. Then, the same secretary spilled coffee all over her, making her white shirt brown and scalding her skin. A big client decided to go to another firm and to top it all off, since she broke her phone, she hadn't been able to text Brittany all day. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. But, of course, she had to stay late because her boss was always asking her to do just "one more thing." It was exhausting.

By the time Santana left the office, it was dark outside and she was mad at herself for not telling her boss no. She had missed out on an entire evening with Brittany. She was on the brink of tears, but stopped herself. When she pulled into the driveway of their home, a light was on in the living room, so at least Brittany was still awake. Santana unlocked the door and all the anger and exhaustion she felt vanished.

Brittany was asleep on the couch with their four month old son, Matty, resting on her chest. He was so perfect and little. Every time she looked at him, she was in awe that he had grown inside her. Brittany had insisted that they have two kids and that Santana had to have the first one. Santana initially objected the idea but could not resist Brittany's pleas. She was so thankful now that she hadn't and so happy that in a few years, Brittany would be having their next child.

Santana walked over to her wife and child, trying to be quiet so they would stay asleep. She couldn't resist kissing Brittany on the forehead though.

"San?" she mumbled, not quite opening her eyes.

"Yeah baby, it's me. Sorry I took so long to get back from work."

"S'okay. Can you grab Ducky?"

"Yeah baby. But remember, we can't call him that anymore."

"Why not? That was so fun when you were pregnant."

Santana loved talked to her incoherent wife; it made her smile. "Because baby, now he's a person with a name, like you and me. I don't call you Ducky, right?"

"Yeah, okay. But I wouldn't mind if you did. Can you grab Matty?"

Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek and did as she was asked. She was careful not to wake her son when she picked him up. She held him close, with one hand on his head for support. When she looked at him up close, she saw a tiny nose, and long, thick eyelashes. His head was covered with dark hair, and he smelled even better than all the other babies Santana knew. Though really, she only knew a few. Quinn and Rachel had Annabel two months before Matty was born and Brittany was already convinced the two of them would be best friends. "Maybe like how we're best friends, San," she had said. This made Santana smile; she'd be stuck with Quinn and Rachel for life.

She slowly walked up the stairs, whispering to her son.

"I hope you had a good day with Mommy. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you. But I will make sure we spend extra time together tomorrow. I missed you two all day. I wish I could stay home with you all day. We would have so much fun together. But, I have to go to work _mijo_. It doesn't mean I love you any less though," she said, placing him in his crib.

"He knows," Brittany said, lacing her arms around Santana.

Santana turned around, facing the tall blonde, "Are you sure?"

"You're his mama. Of course he knows how much you love him. And it's not like I don't tell him all the time. He likes when I talk about you. It makes him smile."

"That's probably just gas," Santana joked.

"No, shut up, he loves you. And I love you. Can you please tell your boss no the next time she asks you to stay late? I mean, I know it's your decision, but I just miss you, and so does he."

"I'll say no. I hate that I didn't get to hang out with my favorite people tonight."

"Yeah, you missed out! Quinn and Rachel brought Annabel over and she and Matty were totally hitting it off. They watched Dora together, side by side. It was so cute."

"I love you," was all Santana could think to say.

"I love you too. Do you want me to carry you to bed?"

With a simple nod, Brittany scooped up her wife and carried her into their room. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all. How many other people come home to so much love?


End file.
